villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)
Scorpion is an undead ninja warrior, the main protagonist and an anti-hero in the Mortal Kombat franchise. Even though he is aligned neutral, he has done some antagonistic acts. In MK Armageddon, he allied with the Forces of Darkness to come closer to his enemy, Quan Chi. Appearance Scorpion has been depicted in many different ways through out the Mortal Kombat genre, but is always portrayed in a yellow ninja outfit with black pants, belt, undershirt, a balaclava with a yellow faceplate overlapping it, and occasionally two crossed swords mounted on his back. Abilities When a human, he was known for his amazing, almost blinding speed and assassination skills. But when brought back as a demon, he had the ability to breath and control fire, teleport, and spawn a kunai (dubbed as "spear") tipped chain from his palm, launching it towards his opponent like a harpoon, and yank them over to his position, yelling with a signature 'GET OVER HERE!' or 'COME HERE!" He also has an extremely high level of strength, like most Mortal Kombatants, able to rip off limbs with little to no problem. He also can take a comical amount of damage, withstanding having his neck broken, organs stabbed, and eyes gouged out. In some incarnations, includes movies, Scorpion's kunai resembles skeletal snake with jaws full of sharp canines. Film Scorpion appears as a villain in the 1995 Mortal Kombat film, where he serves as a loyal minion of Shang Tsung, the film's main antagonist. He is portrayed by Chris Casamassa. Scorpion is first seen aboard Shang Tsung's ship alongside Sub-Zero, where they prepare to battle Liu Kang, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage. Raiden suddenly appears and blasts both Scorpion and Sub-Zero with powerful magic, knocking them out. Scorpion appears later on during the Mortal Kombat tournament, where he faces Johnny Cage in a vast forest. Scorpion attacks him with a vicious insect concealed in his palm, but Johnny eventually lures it into a tree trunk, killing it on impact. Scorpion then warps himself to another location, but Johnny just manages to jump into the portal and teleports him. The battle continues in a red-illuminated chamber filled with shipwrecks, old weapons and human bones, with Scorpion revealing his true head as a mere skull before breathing fire at his opponent. Johnny grabs a razor-edged shield lying nearby to protect himself and then hurls a spear into Scorpion's arm. As Scorpion yells, Johnny finishes him off by slashing his chest and head with the razor shield, causing him to spontaneously combust before exploding. Gallery Scorpion 2.jpg|Scorpion's first appearance. Scorpion 3.jpg|Scorpion confronting Johnny Cage. Scorpion 4.jpg|Scorpion battling Johnny Cage. Scorpion 5.jpg|Scorpion's true form. Scorpion 6.jpg|Scorpion about to breathe fire. Scorpion's death.jpg|Scorpion's body dramatically explodes. Scorpi poster.jpg|The poster of Scorpion. mortal kombat legacy 2.jpg|Scorpian (Mortal Kombat: Legacy). MKAscorpion.jpg Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Skeletons Category:Status dependent on Version Category:On & Off Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Mascots Category:Ninjas Category:Immortals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Protagonist Villain Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Elementals Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Crossover Villains Category:Pawns Category:Anti-Villain Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Spouses Category:Successful Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Injustice Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Leader Category:Parents Category:Male Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Fighter